Sauna
by anngraham
Summary: Attempting to work off some post workout soreness ends up being not so relaxing.


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They do NOT represent the real people behind the characters.

* * *

Closing his eyes and tipping his head back Spud released a slow breath, the warm steamy air of the sauna surrounding him and easing the pain from over-worked muscles to a pleasant ache. Repressing an annoyed grumble when the door opened and let in a draft of cold air he concentrated on staying relaxed, giving silent thanks when the other person at least had the decency to pour water on the hot rocks. Settling deeper into the bench and letting every muscle go loose he cleared his mind, dozing in the warm heat he stiffened at the sound of a dreadfully familiar voice.

"I didn't expect to find you here Spud," schooling his expression so none of his appreciation for the sight of his ex-best friend half naked showed Ethan leaned into the bench behind him. Pleasure at how instantly the smaller man reacted had a smug grin curling the corner of his mouth.

Drawing breath to respond Spud choked once he caught a good look at the other man, Ethan was sprawled out on the bench in front of him in only an extremely low-slung towel with clearly nothing under it. A high-pitched whine escaped before he could stop it and fighting to pull his eyes away from where the towel had parted over one muscular thigh he swallowed dryly, looking up past the beautiful expanse of muscles to meet knowing dark eyes. "_Sir_," that one word was so breathless and filled with such longing that he flushed bright red in mortification. Clapping a hand over his mouth he jumped to his feet and bee-lined straight for the door, fleeing seemed to be the only reasonable thing to do.

"Hey now, not so fast," snagging Spud's arm and halting his escape Ethan grinned slowly at his frustrated curse, the other man's almost desperate tug to get free only causing him to tighten his grip and yank him closer. Biting back a gasp when Spud was forced to brace himself on his thigh he kept a tight lid on the urge to simply drag the smaller man onto his lap and damn the consequences, concentrating instead on the dismay flickering across Spud's face.

"I … I don't know what you're talking about," bluffing desperately Spud clenched his jaw against the almost compulsive need to look down. Digging his fingers into the large muscle flexing under his hand he reached for the usual well of hurt and anger, raising his chin to glare, "now bloody let me go."

"Perhaps I should be reporting you for sexual harassment," leaning back and sprawling just a little more Ethan smirked as the anger on Spud's face faltered, blue eyes dropped to his lap and he hardened at the helpless sound of hunger that escaped the smaller man. Heat coiled low in his stomach when Spud licked his lips and he gave in to his own need, voice husky with desire, "I know when someone is thinking about sucking my dick, tiger."

Blinking slowly and drawing in a shaky breath through the drugging heat Spud summoned every ounce of willpower he possessed and straightened up, "you are insufferable Ethan." Despite Ethan raising an eyebrow and looking up at him with that stupidly attractive smug expression he couldn't tear his eyes away from the large bulge threatening to dislodge the towel. Swallowing he winced at how breathless his voice was, "look can't we just forget this Ethan. I'll go back to avoiding you and you can go back to pretending I don't exist."

"Oh tiger," sitting forward Ethan touched Spud on the jaw, drinking in the way he shuddered and leaned into him, "I have a much better idea." Stroking his thumb just under the curve of Spud's bottom lip satisfaction slithered through him at the smaller man's low gasp, "ever since I was forced to fire you I've found it difficult to get a decent meal in these two-bit towns. If you agree to take up some of your old duties perhaps I could be persuaded to forget about this or …" daringly skimming his fingers down Spud's chest he grinned triumphantly at the resulting shudder and bitten off groan, "… or maybe we can come to a more _personal _agreement."

Meeting Ethan's wicked grin Spud stumbled back a step, heart racing he didn't know whether to laugh to cry. In the weeks after Ethan had shaved his hair he'd barely seen the other man and he'd been dismayed by how quickly he'd grown to long for his attention, no matter how violent that attention was and now this … this offer felt like a dream. A dream he didn't know if he was brave enough to take. "I don't know, I …"

Shrugging Ethan feigned indifference and spread his arms along the back bench, "noon tomorrow tiger, I won't offer again." Agonized uncertainty flashed across Spud's face and he clenched his teeth, it was annoying how much he wanted the smaller man to agree. "We used to make a good team Spud, don't over think this … and don't make me come find you."

Flushing with heat at the faint threat in Ethan's voice Spud forced a scowl past the wild flutter of his heart, "git." Practically fleeing from Ethan's amused smile he shivered once out in the colder air, cursing the stab of disappointment when Ethan didn't follow he quickly dragged his clothes on over damp skin, forgoing a shower to all but run from the gym.

It was only back at his hotel room, behind the safety of a locked door that he allowed himself to acknowledge that there wasn't much he wouldn't do to regain a role in Ethan's life. Flipping through the list of contacts in his phone he hesitated only briefly before placing an order from what had been one of Ethan's favourite breakfast places, to be delivered tomorrow morning with an extra-large tip to make sure it was hot and fresh. Turning his phone off he set it aside with a sigh, tomorrow would be soon enough to prove if he was making the biggest mistake of his life.


End file.
